Sleepless Nights
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: After being almost killed by his treacherous wife, Pharaoh Atem is afraid of everything. Suddenly, young brides are disappearing into the Pharaoh's bedchamber and never returning. After losing his first love, harem boy Yugi is determined to find the love of his life and bring her back safely. Even if he has to tell the pharaoh stories day after day for the rest of his life... Chara


**Description:** After being almost killed by his treacherous wife, Pharaoh Atem is afraid of everything. Suddenly, young brides are disappearing into the Pharaoh's bedchamber and never returning. After losing his first love, harem boy Yugi is determined to find the love of his life and bring her back safely. Even if he has to tell the pharaoh stories day after day for the rest of his life... Character death and sexual scenes possible. Explicit scenes will not be on Fanfiction, but will be available on Y!Gallery. Romance, drama, suspense, tragedy, fantasy.

 **Rated:** M for cursing, some violence, and hinting of mature themes of a sexual nature.

 **Couples mentioned:** Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi), Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou), Puppyshipping (SetoxJounouchi), and Bronzeshipping (MarikuxMalik)

 **Beta'd:** NO ONE

 **Setting:** Alternate universe

 **A/N:** Welcome…to _Sleepless Nights_ and to Nanowrimo November 2015! This story was inspired by the original _One Thousand and One Nights_ as well as the _Arabian Nights_ movie by Director Steve Barron. This story has been a desire of mine for a long time, and I am incredibly excited to be presenting it to you today. The next chapter will be available next Monday the 9th. That is, unless…this story is the most reviewed of the week? If you want an additional chapter this Sunday as well, review, review, review before Saturday at 11:59 EST. After that, no more reviews will be accepted for that week.

So, on that note, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer:** Credit for Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs with Kazuki Takahashi and _Arabian Nights_ belongs to Director Steve Barron and the original _One Thousand and One Nights_ by various authors, translators, and scholars across the globe.

* * *

 **PART ONE: EXPOSITION**

 _ **Cold, yet alluring midnight-black eyes lured the young man on top of his lovely wife. She traced the outline of his mouth with a cool, swirling finger colored with red paint before digging her other hand into the back of his scalp and urging the aroused man to her lips.**_

 _ **The man moaned the moment he made contact with her mouth, dipping in his tongue to taste the sweet peaches and cream that the duo had supped on only moments before.**_

 _ **Her long white legs attempted to wrap around her husband's hips and guided him against her torso. Another drawn-out moan from the two of them made the normally quiet room rowdy. Sickly sweet perfume, possibly from his wife's slight form, swirled around the man's senses and urging him further and engaging his base instincts.**_

 _ **It was then at that moment, amidst the haze of sexual desire and intimacy that Atem noticed something was not right. His wife almost never submitted to him willingly like this. She was playful but eager, something she had never shown before through the course of their marriage.**_

 _ **That, and the giant dagger now poised in her hands above his head gave him a clue.**_

 _ **Atem leapt back, nearly avoiding the pearly white arm with the shining blade reaching for his neck. The queen hissed and swung again, this time catching his bare arm.**_

 _ **Atem hissed as the blade etched against his skin. Fearing for his life, Atem turned away from the woman he loved. He did not get further away than a few steps, only to hear his beloved wife shriek at the top of her lungs, "Lord Aknadin, kill him!"**_

 _ **Suddenly, Atem was surrounded on all sides by dark robed soldiers with long swords glinting in the pale moonlight. Shrouded in darkness and coverings on their face, Atem couldn't discern if they were his friend or foe. They swiped at his head, nearly hitting his tanned cheek, instead taking a chunk of his dark, red tipped hair. He fell to the floor, nearly avoiding another curved sword aiming for his head. He stood as quickly as he could, dodging another attack and moving toward the door to his bedroom.**_

 _ **Surely with all the noise these assassins were making that eventually someone would come to his rescue, Atem mused. However, with every second ticking by, Atem only grew more concerned and panicky. Why were these people doing this? Why now? And most importantly, why did Vivian try to kill him too?**_

 _ **His eyes scanned his large room swiftly, looking for an escape. But not before dodging a few more swords attempting to take his life.**_

 _ **Atem cried out when an assassin managed to corner him, shoving him against one of the far walls. Atem kicked the attacker away but three more stepped around, blocking any chance of escape. He could see the bloodlust rampant in their narrowed irises, and the young pharaoh stilled.**_

 _ **Atem, pharaoh of Kemet for just under three months, was about to be killed.**_

 _ **The terrified pharaoh slid to the floor, curling up into a ball, waiting for the inevitable. A battle shout that Atem instantly recognized made him tightly shut his eyes, unwilling to see his beloved uncle carrying out the deadly blow.**_

 _ **A cry and the unmistakable sound of blood hitting the stone floor filled Atem's ears. Confused and concerned, Atem opened his eyes and stared, open-mouthed, as his beloved cousin and respected High Priest of Kemet was cut down in front of his eyes by the man who had sworn to always protect him after his older brother had passed.**_

 _ **A cold, piercing blue eye glared at his nephew curled on the ground having just escaped death by a hair's breadth.**_

 _ **"GUARDS!" Atem roared, finally getting his voice. "GUARD! GUARD! GUARD!"**_

* * *

SN

 _The shrill voice echoed through Atem's mind even as daylight broke through his wide windows. Two weeks, six days, and fifteen hours since the attack. Two weeks, six days, and fourteen hours since his uncle had disappeared, taking the corpse of Atem's dead wife with him. Two weeks, six days, and fourteen hours without peaceful sleep. Every night, plagued with the memory of soulless blue eyes narrowed at him with disdain and fury. Every night, lying in fear of retribution and the promise of finishing what had already began._

 _From the very moment he had taken the throne after his father's death, Atem had been more than sure that Aknadin had been planning something. He was too distressed about taking on the new responsibility and grieving for his beloved father to take any course of needed action. Seth himself had sworn that he would protect Atem should the worst happen._

 _But after a months' worth of inactivity and ease of ability, Atem had reluctantly let his guard down. And not just because Aknadin was cooperative and agreeable despite the fact; it was her._

 _Her. Vivian Wong. A present from the far off country of China to his harem. A Chinese treasure with pale, flawless skin and deep black tresses that was smoother than silk. She had lightly danced into the throne room with her pale features overthrowing Atem's senses in an instant. Her cold black, calculating eyes revealed nothing but lust (or so Atem had interpreted them to be) and desire._

 _The marriage was hastily prepared and done and Atem had the girl finally within his grasp. But the charm and allure she had shown before had deflated from her eyes, growing withdrawn and distant, escaping from her eager husband whenever possible._

 _After the attack, the truth came out; Vivian had been hired by Aknadin to sweep Atem off his feet only to be cut down when his guard was lowered. There was even a rumor that Vivian and Aknadin had been lovers and conspired to kill Atem for many years._

 _But the worst rumor of all was that Seth, his beloved and wonderful cousin, had also been accomplice to the attack._

 _Atem shivered in the warm sunlight and rolled over onto his other side. He clutched the pillows that had not been changed since the attack to his chest, the smell of flowery perfume and the rusty smell of his cousin's blood overflowing into his nose. He was scared, and he knew the moment he had admitted that, his kingdom would be done for with Aknadin at the lead._

 _A gentle rapping against his door still had him flinching and reaching for his sword even though Mahado had used the same knock for two weeks, six days, and fourteen hours. He still kept his weapon pointed at the door as it slowly creaked open._

 _The chief sorcerer entered as quietly as he could, in hopes that his king would be fast asleep in the throes of dreamland. Instead, he was unsurprised to find the normally luxurious room in shambles and the great and powerful Pra-ah cowering behind his sword and an overturned table._

 _The room was a wreck to say the least. Curtains decorating the entryways and doorframes were either torn to shreds and littered the floor amongst strewn broken glass and feathers, or barely hanging from their rods and floating above the ground like flowing ghosts. The large ornate mirror that had belonged to the previous head was smashed and looked ominous reflecting the nearly flipped over mattress and splintered wood that had once been furniture. The only thing that had remained untouched was the small corner in which the paranoid pharaoh had positioned himself behind a scratched and nearly torn apart table._

 _The man heaved a sigh and gingerly stepped forward as the pharaoh stood up in relief. "Dare I even ask how you slept Pra-ah?"_

 _The pharaoh made a face. "Obviously not Mahado," He grumbled, sheathing his sword for the moment. "Interrupting me this early in the morning, it must be something ridiculous enough to be considered important. I'm assuming it is about the court insisting that I marry again."_

 _"I'm afraid so, sire," Mahado begrudgingly retorted. "This time the girl is from Libya. She is waiting in the harem with the other girls."_

 _Atem zoomed back behind his small fortress. "No!" He screeched, scaring the maids who had slipped in when the king wasn't looking. "I refuse! I won't do it!"_

 _Mahado sighed and edged forward. "Pra-ah, your court and your people only want your happiness. They don't want to see you in such pain over your beloved."_

 _"She wasn't my beloved, she was a witch!" Came the hysteric response. "She tried to kill me! I'll bet that girl from Libya will do the same, just like all other women! They're all going to kill me!"_

 _"Atem—"_

 _"SILENCE!" Atem roared through the empty room. Another priceless heirloom fell from a high shelf to the ground and shattered on impact, scaring the young pharaoh further into his corner. He clutched the worn, bloody pillow to his chest and rocked back and forth silently. For in that moment, he was nothing but a scared little boy with a child's fear of death._

 _Mahado frowned. This was worse than he had expected. He had hoped that in time, the pharaoh would eventually come to his senses and be ready to rule Egypt once again. Instead, the pharaoh had lost not just one, but three people whom he loved in the course of a single night along with the tragic loss of his father. The loss of the high priest Seth had been especially hard on all the remaining priests, let alone his beloved cousin. It was incredibly painful watching all sorts of trainees attempting to take the place a beloved friend had once held._

 _Mahado sighed again. "Pra-ah," He started as gently as possible. "You need to rest."_

 _"I can't," Came the muffled moan. "Every time I close my eyes, I hear them."_

 _"Hear what Majesty?"_

 _"The demons."_

 _Mahado raised an eyebrow at the statement before the door opened wide once more. The servants scurried through the broad room, attempting to straighten it to its normal state before night fell._

 _Mahado turned back to the cowering king and pulled something out from the wreckage littered on the floor. "At least promise me to wear this Pra-ah," He murmured, turning over the object in his hands. "It was your father's after all. He would be saddened if you did not take care of it."_

 _"I don't want it," The pharaoh replied._

 _Mahado sighed and pulled a ringed hand away from the pillow. He then placed the object into the king's hand. "It will protect you from danger as well," He whispered, a tender smile gracing his thin lips._

 _The powerful magician then stood and strode for the exit. He gave one long last glance at the still-huddled king before heaving another long sigh and exiting through the large doors._

 _Atem waited until Mahado's footsteps disappeared down the hall before pulling his arm back to his chest. In his hands sat the familiar pendant given to him at his coronation, one of the many things that symbolized his status as king. The golden pyramid felt hot and heavy in his hands but still somehow right, even with the engraved eye of Ra on its side seemingly probing into the very depths of his soul. But even with its familiar warmth sitting comfortably in his hand, he could still see the warm faces of the people he had loved so much in its golden reflection, ripping a new hole into his soul._

 _He would never feel his father's warm embrace again. He would never laugh so warmly and openly with Seth again. He would never look at any other woman again without seeing Vivian's steely gaze attempting to lead him to his untimely end._

 _Atem shuddered once more and curled further into his small crouch. The fear refused to leave him be, no matter what. And he was convinced that nothing would change that fact until the day he left for the next life._

 _A gentle finger prodding Atem in the shoulder jolted him aware of another presence leaning over him. Atem quickly moved into action, unsheathing his sword once more and catching the offended by the scruff of the neck before he moved away._

 _Atem was surprised to see that it was just a regular servant he had seen bustling around him in the palace, face frozen in shock and surprise with the steely blade positioned dangerously close to his jugular. His brown eyes were wide and fearful, reminding the young king once more of the attack._

 _Slowly, he withdrew his blade. "...Sorry." He muttered under his breath as he sheathed it._

 _"No, Pra-ah, I was at fault..." The servant sputtered respectively, stepping backwards and bowing instantly._

 _Atem was shocked himself as the man stepped away. He himself was shorter than many of his priests, but he felt this servant would tower over them all if he measured them all together. He wore the traditional servant's garb and was tan as any other Egyptian but Atem could see the outlines of similar tattoos decorating his back on the nape of the man's neck. This man was unusual and suspicious. Before Atem could ponder it further, he realized the man was still speaking._

 _"—Looked over and saw His Majesty was sleeping and so I was concerned." The servant hesitated. "Should I not have?"_

 _The king rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Concern for what? My late wife attempting to take my life? My health?"_

 _The servant blinked in surprise. "No. For your neck. Sleeping in such a position could not be comfortable, I thought."_

 _Atem snorted a laugh before he could stop himself. He froze when he realized, touching his mouth in shock. "...That was the first real laugh I've had since..." He trailed off, astounded. He turned back to the servant, now picking up remains of some broken glass. "…Look at me."_

 _The servant froze, the sudden drop in respect catching him off-guard. "Tell me your name." Atem ordered, pleased with the change._

 _"...Aswad, my king."_

 _"Aswad..." Atem murmured. His lips curled into a smile. "Thank you for bringing me laughter Aswad. I needed it greatly."_

 _Aswad brightened at the sentiment. "Thank you for your gracious words my King."_

 _Atem smiled for only a moment longer before it faded away. His fears at bay for the moment, his mind turned to the Libyan girl sent to him to wed. "Now if I could only fix this marriage issue..." He grumbled with a tired sigh._

 _"Actually my king..." Aswad stood and stepped up to the curious pharaoh's side. "I could not help but overhear your conversation with Lord Mahado. If I may be so bold, I may have a solution that could solve all your problems." Aswad bowed lowly._

 _Atem raised an eyebrow at the statement. "...Speak then. Tell me."_

 _Aswad kneeled respectively before the pharaoh. He then looked up into the pharaoh's blood red eyes. "I have been granted the gift of being able to communicate with the gods since childhood."_

 _"Ah," Atem murmured. "That explains your tattoos."_

 _Aswad nodded. "Indeed. They came to me and told me this: you only need be married once and then you are free to do with the queen as you wish. Anubis has assured me that to keep our great ruler of Egypt safe from any other conspiring queens…you should take one as your wife…and then execute them in the morning after," Aswad attempted to hold back a grin at the stunned face staring down at him._

 _"And then, take another wife, and do the same again and again and again until you are so feared that no one would dare attempt to cause you harm once again."_

* * *

SN

 _ **Four days and three hours later:**_

 _The bazaar was busier than usual today. Merchants from all over the continent and beyond had come to the little town outside of the palace gates to sell off their rarities. Men and women of all ages were clamoring to get their hands on the finest silks from Asia, the mysterious tobacco from across the ocean in the New World, and various other oddities that a random vendor would have hanging in their tents._

 _Another, larger crowd was gathered in the square clamoring for another visitor that was a little more unusual than a regular vendor. The square was well-known as Storyteller's Square for this one reason only: Sugoroku._

 _The man was well-known as a world traveler, making a living off telling stories to the people of all ages. The years had come and gone and he could not travel as much as the old, graying man wanted but it never stopped his listeners._

 _Few other storytellers could capture a crowd like Sugoroku could. His voice was old, but at the perfect pitch to either elicit a tear from a tragedy or a scream from a suspense. His violet eyes held wisdom from his travels, even making the impossible seem possible with every word spoken from his lips._

 _"And so," Sugoroku announced to the eager crowd listening. "With the final swipe of his sword, Sylvan was dead! Lois swept Persephone into his arms and they rode off into the falling sunset, completely unaware of the mound of gold now sitting in their camel's stomach just waiting for the right moment to spill forth!" He finished with a flourish, making all the people listening laugh hysterically and clamor with appreciation when the old man rose from his perch._

 _He waved them all off. "Alright, alright, now go home to your families! I'm sure they've missed you all the days you've been here instead of there listening to me talk!"_

 _Another round of sheepish laughter rang through the group as several stepped forward to drop meager coins in front of the jolly storyteller. His eyes twinkled at each of them, especially at a small, pale-faced boy with shining white hair. He offered a little wave to the boy._

 _The boy flushed and dropped a small coin onto the worn pallet before scurrying off._

 _Another young boy came up from the crowd, eagerly sidestepping many departing listeners. Sugoroku smirked as the familiar mop of purple hair styled like a star bobbed through the crowd. The fair-skinned boy that Sugoroku knew all too well finally was revealed from behind another elderly woman. The boy squeezed past her to plop himself in front of the old man with an eager smile on his childish face and light shining in his deep violet eyes. "And?! And?!" He chirped eagerly._

 _Sugoroku chuckled. "And what, boy?" He replied._

 _"And then what happened?! It's not like you to leave it off at such a crucial moment Old Man!" The boy protested. "Sylvan had a son, didn't he?! Why didn't he go after Lois and Persephone?!"_

 _Sugoroku barked a laugh. "So you remembered, did you? Yes, Sylvan did have a son. And so did Lois and Persephone. But," He groaned, sitting back onto his pallet with a creaky sigh. "I'm afraid that's a story for another day."_

 _The boy pouted. "You always say that and you never finish it!"_

 _"That's because a good storyteller knows how and when to end the story," Sugoroku explained. "I have been telling Lois and Persephone's story for many years. It might be time to give them a rest and let them have the happy ever after ending they deserve."_

 _"Well, I wouldn't!" The boy interrupted. "One day, I'll tell a story that will last forever and never end!"_

 _Sugoroku grinned. "You think so, huh? Well, I hope I'm around to hear at least part of that great story. I'd only do something like that if my life depended on it." He placed his hand on the boy's head and rubbed furiously. "I want to hear that great story someday Yugi. I mean it."_

 _The boy named Yugi looked up at the old man with a toothy grin under the large, spiderwebbed hand. "Sure thing Grandpa," He joked._

 _"How many times I got to tell you I'm not your grandfather before you get it through that thick skull of yours?"_

 _Yugi chuckled. "Until your skin stops being so white." He joked back, pinching the old hand until it left his hair._

 _The man wiped the offending appendage with a playful grouch before motioning inside his tent. "Care for a cup of tea before you head back to the palace?"_

 _Yugi wildly nodded and moved towards the elderly man's hand. But before he could grasp it, another hand bit menacingly into his shoulder and began dragging him backwards._

 _The boy yelped and looked up at the offending figure, freezing when he saw narrowed light violet irises glaring down at him. "Yugi," The owner hissed in a low growl that sent shivers down his spine. "I sent you out for wine and for some bread. Two. Hours. Ago."_

 _Yugi chuckled sheepishly. "I, uh," He stammered. "I kinda got caught up listening to Grandpa again and—"_

 _The figure loomed in closer to his face, her glittering blonde tresses almost making it impossible for any passerby to see. "And you thought you'd keep me and every other girl in the harem waiting while you listen to stories hour after hour?!" She growled. The woman knocked the boy on the forehead with a sharp finger._

 _The boy let out a squeak of indignation and squealed again as the woman proceeded to drag him away from the scene. "M-Mai-! Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!-"_

 _"Sorry won't cut it this time, runt!" She snarled. "You know what this means. Punishment."_

 _Yugi's eyes widened. "No! No! Please Mai, anything but that! Anything but that!"_

 _The woman called Mai sniffed. "Too bad. You'll think better next time around, won't you?"_

 _"B-but," Yugi stammered. "But…But I don't wanna go shopping with you! That'll take hours and hours!"_

 _Mai grinned back at the trapped boy under her hand. "Should've thought of that before you thought to run off and leave everything to us." She briefly stopped at a vendor and pointed to a random jeweled bracelet. "Do you have this in red?" She purred to the shopkeep, making the boy still in the dirt at her feet groan in exasperation and fall back against her leg in defeat._

 _Mai continued to "torture" the boy some more for a few more hours before finally stopping at a snack vendor. She politely treated Yugi to a foreign treat as payment for his company. Yugi's indignation at being forced to come along fizzled instantly the moment he bit into the sweet confection._

 _As the boy eagerly devoured it, Mai stared into space at their hidden spot away from the crowded bazaar. The air was nice for once, gently whipping through their shaded coven. The little trees that had managed to grow tousled around, creating a soothing setting for the two friends._

 _"...I've been chosen as the pharaoh's next bride." Mai finally spoke, making Yugi pause. The sudden declaration left them both quiet as Yugi processed what she had announced._

 _He looked to her in amazement. "Really? That's wonderful, that's great!" He chirped. "Is that why you went shopping?"_

 _Mai nodded with a sheepish grin. "Yes. I have to look my best for my wedding tonight after all," She joked but the laughter was hollow. Her face fell as the silence fell between them once again._

 _Yugi noticed the change instantly. "…What's wrong?"_

 _Mai sighed, her normal cheerfulness gone. All that remained was tire and dread, making her look paler than normal. "...I think I'm going to die," She whispered lowly._

 _Yugi whipped around, instantly gravitating to her side. "What?! Why would you say that?!" He grasped her arm desperately. "Why? Why would you ever, ever say that?!"_

 _Mai sniffed, tears threatening to slip out of her wide eyes. "Because the first girl who married the pharaoh never came back..." She murmured. "And Miho. And Tea. And Ishizu."_

 _"That doesn't mean anything," Yugi protested. "The pharaoh said he released then to their families."_

 _"Every time that man says the pharaoh said something, I get chills," Mai spat back, suddenly changing from sad to mad in a matter of seconds. "That man did something to the pharaoh, I'm sure of it."_

 _"But that doesn't mean you'll die Mai!" The boy continued to protest. "I mean...I thought..." He trailed off, looking at the half-eaten treat in his hands. Suddenly he didn't have much of an appetite._

 _Mai smile and ruffled his hair. "Honey, I know." She murmured. "You think you're in love with me."_

 _Yugi's head shot up. "I am in love with you!" He spat back. "You just still think of me as the little kid who came to the harem two years ago! You just can't think of yourself being with me!"_

 _Mai chuckled. "Calm down sweetie, I didn't mean any harm by it." She placed a kiss on his forehead before speaking again. "You're right; I still see you as the adorable little boy who would cry whenever I left the room or had so many bad dreams that he would flood the bed with me in it." She teased, bringing a giant red flush across the boy's face. Her smile softened. "But, you and I both know nothing can happen between us. I've told you many times before that we belong to the Pharaoh. We have no right to love." Mai looked away sadly. "This is who we are. Nothing more. We are here to serve the pharaoh in whatever form he needs us."_

 _Yugi watched the young woman in stunned silence. He quickly grasped her hand and pulled it towards him. "Well, I will never stop loving you!" He hollered to her stunned face. "I will never give up! And, if anything does happen to you then…then I…" He scrunched up his face and blurted out "Then I will find you! I won't ever give up! I won't rest until you are safe once more!"_

 _Mai watched him, stunned before smiling sadly at his proclamation. "…I'll hold you to that Yugi…"_

* * *

A/N: Read and review.


End file.
